The Rather Odd Peerage of a Mahou Shoujo
by Writey the Writer
Summary: When Saitama's Serious Punch connected with Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, the two beings found themselves in a strange new world and naturally...put themselves in the most hysterical situations possible. With a slightly insane Mahou Shoujo as their Master, the Dominator of the Universe and the Caped Baldy learn the secret to life...with a Magical Girl to show them the way!
1. An Odd Meeting

The Rather Odd Peerage of A Mahou Shoujo

One Punch Man belongs to ONE and High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi, I own nothing!

The Cover picture was drawn by Rings1234, I am an awful artist!

**Author's Note: **_After exhausting myself writing the last chapter of Hero X For X Fun and deciding to official discontinue Rosario + Ulquiorra (too much work for such a small fan-base sadly) I decided to make another OPM crossover this time with High School DxD! The inspiration for this came mainly from Bleach X High School DxD stories, like Ain Soph Aur and Hellfire Book 1 (both sadly appear to be abandoned!)._

_Anyway, after this first intro chapter and maybe the second chapter, fans of my Bleach X OPM twoshot should expect the release of the final part of that story! _

**Chapter 1: An Odd Meeting**

"I have another finishing move" Boros announced as his body recovered from Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punches, "I'll release all my energy to blow away you AND the planet's surface!"

Saitama watched as Boros shot forth his **Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon**, with a passion that he himself had lost long ago.

Truth was he had been holding back to give Boros exactly what he himself didn't get to have.

A true battle.

The reigniting of passion in the alien conqueror's eye(s?) had been heartwarming and heart wrenching. How he longed to be the one to throw himself into a hopeless situation and overcome his foe with a burst of strength.

That wasn't to say he wasn't enjoying the fight, in fact this was the first time he DIDN'T have a one hit K.O. In fact he could say he was genuinely enjoying the fight a bit more than the usual scuffle, Saitama wondered if this meant that this guy was the God level threat from the prophecy?

The Caped Baldy shook his head, as fun as this battle was,** Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon **was meant to wipe out the planet's surface, and humanity along with it. And if humanity ended up getting wiped out who was he supposed to give his coupons to during a sale? Would there even be sales to go to? Not to mention being a hero is pretty difficult without people to protect.

"Well I've got a finishing move too"

The beam neared the bald hero the raw energy affecting even those who were standing on the ground of what was once City A

"**Killer Move: Serious Series**"

Boros' eye slightly widened at the declaration.

"**Serious Punch!**"

The hero's fist didn't even connect with the blast, but the air pressure of the attack connected with the energy beam causing a cataclysmic event, a point where the rules of physics were simply ignored while matter and energy engaged in a love-hate relationship spawning a one of a kind singularity that would likely never be seen again.

The beam ruptured, blasting Boros while the singularity engulfed the ship much to the confusion of the S Class Heroes that remained on the ground.

"Wow…how did you make it disappear Tornado?" Darkshine asked curiously.

"STUPID BALDY!" Tatsumaki roared, "THAT WASN'T ME!"

"SENSEI!" Genos cried out, further confusing the assembled S Class even further with the exception of Bang who could hazard a fairly accurate guess.

***The Dimensional Gap***

Great Red flew through the infinite expanse known as the Dimensional Gap. It was a lonely place, especially since his only companion had taken to completely ignoring him.

Infinite Dragon God his ass, the Infinitely Bitchy Brat would be a far more accurate description in the strongest dragon's personal opinion. Always staring at him and making the Dragon of Dragons feel extremely uncomfortable, those judgmental eyes…yeesh.

The Dimensional Gap, a place that should most certainly be labeled as 'seizure inducing', was a relatively stagnant place which more often than not only contained Great Red and Ophis.

Except at that moment, to Great Red's surprise a massive SPACESHIP appeared warping suddenly into the space between worlds.

Directly above the Red Dragon God Emperor, then it proceeded to plummet ontop of said being.

Further surprising the True Dragon was the appearance of a human on top of the ship, now free falling along with the ship through the Dimensional Gap.

Strangely enough both were alive but neither had any magical protection, not knowing who these people were or if they could even survive the forces of the Dimensional Gap (after all it was a mere human, how could it survive in the nothingness of the Dimensional Gap without any magical protection?). So Great Red, in a moment of panic, created a warp that transported the entire spaceship to Earth before it could impact him.

A few seconds later Great Red realized he had randomly teleported a potentially dangerous foreign entity directly to Earth in a moment of panic. A few seconds later it simply decided to use its go to excuse… the spaceship looked like it was staring at him.

With that all thoughts of the Spaceship left Great Red's mind, who was now content to simply show off his fancy flying moves…to no one.

It was no surprise that the entire species of dragon were a weird bunch considering that this being was their progenitor.

***Kuoh Town***

It was good luck that Great Red had panicked when he formed the warp that sent the Dark Matter Spaceship into Earth, after all the sudden free fall of a massive spaceship tends to cause mass panic. Yet in Great Red's panic there was a very fortunate aberration where the formation of the gate took sometime in Earth (though for Saitama and Boros' ship it was instant).

Naturally the appearance of a strange portal above the town called for an evacuation, though no human forces were called with a quick and timely response by the much beloved Leviathan Maou.

Still, even to those who were rather used to the supernatural were…surprised…to see what could only be a _spaceship _promptly drop from the portal causing massive damage to Kuoh.

Standing on a ledge overlooking the crash zone were three individuals.

"I call dibs" Serafall Leviathan stated once the awkward silence between her, Heaven's representative Uriel, and Azazel the Governor of the Grigori, the Faction of the Fallen Angels.

Everyone was silent before Azazel finally broke the silence.

"Hm, excuse me?"

"I call dibs"

Uriel's eyes narrowed

"On what?"

Serafall brought her finger to her mouth and thought for a moment.

"The spaceship and the people that may or may not be on it"

Azazel began to blubber at this.

"You can't just call _dibs _on the entire thing"

The truth was the spaceship would more than likely contain technology that was strange and new and GOD DAMMIT he wanted cool alien tech too!

"Well I just did, deal with it nerd"

Uriel decided to abstain from joining the conversation, he didn't particularly like Azazel but it was true…even he who was rather disconnected from human society believed humans wouldn't decide things like that, that would be stupid.

Truthfully he didn't really care about the spaceship much, he was more concerned with what would happen if the Shinto were to want something that Serafall had taken because of her calling 'dibs'.

"Should we not wait for the Shinto representative before we do any of the calling of the dibs?" Uriel asked, his speech awkward though Azazel was quick to pounce on the point to try and reason with the deranged Mahou Shoujo devil.

"Serafall, as much as I myself am tempted to call…'dibs'…Japan is the domain of the Shinto Faction if anyone were to get first dibs it would be Amaterasu" Azazel reasoned, no one wanted to get into battle with the ferocious Shinto Faction, such an event might spell the doom of all threat of the Biblical Factions.

"Oh stop worrying you old cot, I'll just say I owe Amaterasu-chan one!" Serafall replied offhandedly, "I better hurry up and reincarnate the survivors if their worth anything, it would be a shame to lose _ALIENS!_"

Before Uriel or Azazel could respond the Leviathan Maou had created a teleportation circle and disappeared.

There was yet another awkward silence between the 12 winged angel and his fallen compatriot.

Uriel turned to look at Azazel after a good moment.

"You get to tell the Shinto what just happened"

Azazel sighed, he had been expecting that…unfortunately.

Saitama stood, his cape fluttering gazing at the wreckage.

_'Hope they won't blame me for THIS too…'_ Saitama thought, _'I don't really think I can pay for repairing a city…'_

"Have…I lost?"

The newly minted B Class Hero turned back to see the shriveled up carcass of Lord Boros, the Dominator of the Universe still kicking, even if he was moments away from the jaws of Death.

"Are you conscious?" Saitama asked, "You really are strong"

"As the Prophecy said, it was a challenging fight"

Saitama felt horrible, he had held back so much but if he said so he'd make this guy's death that much more awful, so he decided to do the heroic thing.

Lie

"Yeah, it was"

"Heh" Boros chuckled.

"You're lying" The Dominator of the Universe stated plainly, "You had strength to spare"

Saitama stood silently.

_'Dammit, he could tell' _

"I barely even he fazed you…heh heh"

Boros coughed up blood as he cackled.

"Prophecies are unreliable…you were **too strong**"

Saitama stayed silent as he walked away, his ripped up cape trailing dramatically.

"Saitama…"

With that the Bald Hero left the Dominator of the Universe to pass on…or he would have at least.

"OH are you an alien?"

Boros' eye had failed to regenerate but he could still hear if barely, the voice in question appeared to be female if he had to hazard a guess and seemed oddly energetic for one gazing at a soon to be corpse.

"Since you're, uh, turning to dust, let's make this quick" Serafall Leviathan, one of the legendary Super Devils of the Underworld, stated with spine chilling seriousness, "Do you want to live?"

What a silly woman, he had always thought he would die in battle, though in recent times he believed he would die of old age before that happened. Now…

Now he wanted to live, for he felt nothing but pity for the one known as Saitama.

While he had been pushing himself to his limit to fight the bald one, his foe had maintained his vacuous gaze throughout the fight, though they had brightened slightly with his Meteoric Burst even THAT had not been enough to bring out the flames of battle in the man's eyes.

As a warrior he felt that it was his duty to reignite that love and lust for battle in the man, for that cruel emptiness was a hell that no one deserved.

"Y-yes"

With that Serafall smiled and took out two of her Knight pieces and pressed them on Boros' head, the pieces sank into the Conqueror's head and his body was covered by an icy blue glow restoring the conqueror to his state from before his 'Meteoric Burst'

Boros, with difficult, sat up and gazed at his new master, because with his reincarnation he noticed a link between their energies…he was her servant, though he had no qualms with that for her energy was massive, enough to give even him a good fight.

Serafall smirked

"Now, who was the one who reduced you to…that"

Boros closed his eye his body glowing slightly in the wreckage of his spaceship.

"The strongest hero" Boros said with completely and utter confidence, "Now could you answer my question?"

Serafall nodded.

"Do all people on this planet dress as ridiculously as you do?"

Serafall promptly used her staff to bonk Boros in the head, causing the already sluggish Dominator of the Universe to pass out.

"The strongest hero huh?" Serafall thought, her hand on her chin, "I wonder if he'll agree to be a part of my show if he agrees to be my servant"

Saitama noticed very quickly that something was wrong.

He was ninety percent sure that City A had been COMPLETELY destroyed, not just PARTIALLY destroyed, but the damage appeared to be rather limited.

Not to mention that the streets seemed…different than they were when he had originally remember.

Then the crowning piece of evidence, the lack of a Hero Association HQ.

He remember that the HQ had been left intact because of the architectural skills of Mental Bite or whatever his name was.

So Saitama hopped, and when he had cleared the tops of the building…still no Hero Association HQ.

It was at that moment that Saitama remember something.

He had left the oven on at home, which admittedly sucked.

He also remember that when his Serious Punch had encountered Boros **Relapsing Car Exploding Cannon **(What Saitama remembers, obviously) he remember falling through what was basically a hippie dimension and a giant…dragon?

With the help of weeks of lounging around and reading manga his heroic mind came to one conclusion.

"I am in another world…" Saitama said softly.

"Meh"

And with that Saitama walked down the road, chances were this world had supermarkets too.

"Hey you!"

The Caped Baldy turned around to see…a Mahou Shoujo?

The girl in question ran up to him, her black pigtails waving as she finally caught up to him.

"Did you…beat the alien guy?"

_'Eh, how did she know about that?'_

"Are you…stalking me?"

Serafall laughed

"No, I just asked him and he said he was beaten by the strongest hero"

Saitama stared at her confused, he had been pretty sure he had DIED after he left, did Boros actually survive his Serious Punch? The thought sent shivers down his spine, and brought a strange feeling to his chest, perhaps he would get even stronger and come back to fight him and make him actually take the fight seriously.

"Yes I did"

"Well in that case…how about I make you an offer" Serafall said, holding out her hand, "Join my peerage and I will do anything in my power to give you hair and a place to live, free of rent!"

Saitama stared.

Serafall returned his stare with equal ferocity.

_'Well it would be nice to be able to go to the airport without having to wear a hat to avoid being a possible danger to airplanes…' _Saitama thought absentmindedly, besides **free of rent**.

"Sure"

Serafall stared at a space above the B Class Heroes head before using her…wand(?)…to make a portal and disappear for a moment.

Saitama waited for a second before the Magical Girl returned through another magical circle holding…a chess piece, a King in fact.

"There is a lot of risk to this, you are going to be reincarnated as a devil and this piece in particular is rather…dangerous"

_'Oh…so she's delusional' _Saitama thought, he was pretty sure that you were supposed to go along with delusional people so their minds didn't explode, "I'm sure"

_'Though she did just do magic…maybe she isn't completely crazy'_

Serafall put the King Piece on his head and watched as it sank in.

Saitama waited for some massive magical anime moment.

Nothing happened.

"So?" Serafall asked, "Do you feel ten to a hundred times more powerful than before?"

Saitama stared at her

"Nope"

"A-are you sure?"

Her face turned into one of confusion, before it was shook off.

"Alright then, guess we'll just have to get your stuff to my place then" Serafall said with a sigh, those stupid King pieces must be faulty or completely useless, after all that fuss she went through to…_borrow _one from her fellow Maou.

"No need, I have no stuff" Saitama said with his usual smile, which deteriorated when the weight of his words hit him.

"MY MANGA, MY COUPONS ALL GONE!" he cried out.

"I thought you said you had no stuff?" Serafall asked, completely confused.

Saitama stared at her for a moment before replying.

"I think I'm from another world…you pay your weirdage or whatever it was right?"

Serafall stared at Saitama

"Wait what?"

_After that day Serafall wondered why the King piece, which was hidden from the public due to the true nature of its abilities, had no effect on the bald hero known as Saitama. To put it simply…Infinity time one hundred is still infinity._

*With Azazel and Uriel*

Yasaka raised her eyebrows at the two sweating angels, one fallen the other as pristine as ever.

"So where is our illustrious Mahou Shoujo, isn't she supposed to be in charge of this incident"

"Ah yes, well you see" Azazel began, "Uriel here is the one with the know how about what happened, I am simply an innocent bystander"

"You bastard, you through me under the wagon!" Uriel glared at Azazel.

"Careful, wouldn't it be bad for one of Heaven's most powerful to fall because of some simple pointing of fingers?"

"Boys!" Yasaka snapped, causing Uriel and Azazel to stop bantering and look at her in surprise, "Would one of you care to explain what exactly Leviathan has done this time?"

"I believe I can explain that one"

The Angel, the Governor, and the Kyuubi turned to see what could only be described as an alien walk before them. Larger than the largest man with one malevolent eye and a battle loving grin that brought rather unwanted image of Kokabiel to mind for Azazel, that battle crazed idiot.

"Leviathan-sama has claimed me as one of her…peerage?"

Yasaka turned her head to glare at Uriel and Azazel.

"I should have expected this from her, but why didn't you two do anything to STOP her?"

"Have you MET the woman, nothing stops her once she decides she wants something!" Azazel whimpered.

"Since my Master has yet to give any instructions to me" Boros said, chuckling slightly as waves of demonic energy become to rocket forth from surprising his three opponents, two pairs of devil wings that were decorated with veins of blue energy and the same dark armor coating as the rest of the conqueror's body emerged from his back, giving him a very...anime look.

"Which one of you is the strongest?" Boros asked, the waves of Demonic power shocking the three gathered with its raw **density,** that of a newly reincarnated devil as well, making it all the more surprising.

Azazel summarized the problems this situation would bring with a single sentence.

"Well, shit"

Boros shot forward his extended fist heading straight for Azazel's face accompanied with a psychotic laugh.

"GIVE STIMULATION TO MY EXISTENCE!"

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**: _This is a rather short chapter, but really I just sat here for a bit over two hours and kept writing, since my muse is rather strong for this one! I'll see if I'll update this or my OPM X Bleach fanfic depending on the reactions, but considering what I've seen of the Highschool DxD X OPM fandom this IS one of a kind…ah well see you guys later! (I have a three day weekend next week so hopefully I'll update then!)_

_But first…_

**Omake Collection **

**#1**

Energy spears shot up in the distance accompanied by beams of energy

Issei Hyoudou looked his King with fearful eyes.

"Are we going to uh, get involved Buchou?"

Rias stared for a moment before glancing to Sona for an answer.

Sona sighed and pushed up glasses in a classic Uryu style before replying

"No, from what my sister informed me Azazel, Uriel and Yasaka are all there, if the three of them can't defeat whatever it is then we have next to no chance ourselves"

Sona stared of into the distance

"Besides, chances are this is just some of her special effects that she somehow managed to rope Azazel and Uriel into"

A blast of foxfire was seen in the distance

"And the leader of the Youkai?" Rias asked.

Sona shrugged.

"My sister is surprisingly persuasive"

Issei turned red, only to be punched by his Buchou

"I didn't say anything!"

Rias stomped on him

"You were thinking perverted things"

**#2.**

Uriel and Azazel faced one another their left hands being struck thrice before it changed into a certain shape.

Alright, they were playing rock paper scissors…

"Loser has to tell Yasaka about what happened" Azazel said calmly, Uriel nodded.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!"

Azazel had rock, Uriel had scissors

"YES!"

Uriel stared

"Best two out of three?"

Azazel snorted

"Why? What could I possibly gain by risking the wrath of one of the most important figures in the Shinto Faction?"

"I can get you a picture of Gabrielle…without clothes, if you win that is"

Azazel stared for a moment, shaking with raw effort

"Ok, best two out of three"

Uriel had a two time winning streak much to Azazel's dismay.

**#3.**

Genos used the device Child Emperor, Metal Knight, and had built together to bust into the Dimensional Gap.

Great Red snorted in annoyance as the Cyborg gaped at him.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry Dragon-san, did you see an absolutely bald man with a yellow suit, red gloves, and a white cape?"

"No"

"Damn, Metal Knight was SURE the spaceship ended up here!"

With that Genos was gone back in the rift.

"Spaceship? Like the one that…oh he's gone…well I don't really care" Great Red spoke to no one in particular before continuing to do flips through the air.

The True Dragon is a really, really weird dragon

**True End**


	2. The Dominator of the Universe

**The Rather Odd Peerage of a Mahou Shoujo**

_One Punch Man belongs to ONE and Highschool DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi_

The cover picture was drawn by Rings1234, I am an awful artist!

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Honestly I wasn't sure I was going to continue this, but after realizing that this was something that I could polish into something TRULY BEAUTIFUL with some work, I decided to just 'go with the flow'. This will be infrequent in its update (the work required for this is simply dreadful). And after much thought, I decided to NOT do a Naruto fic because I SUCK at that (truly) and to make up for it I am planning to write either a Black Clover fic or a Demon Slayer fic (because those fandoms NEED more fics!)_

_Anyway, let's get back to Boros and our wonderful crew! (Remember constructive criticism and compliments make this storyteller feel happy!)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dominator of the Universe**

* * *

Azazel was having a very bad day.

His favorite...erotic...programming had been canceled due to budget cuts, he had stubbed his toe on the counter before hopping back and burn his ass on the stove. This was normally the equation for a 'pretty bad day', but then somehow it managed to get _worse_.

Kuoh, or as Azazel has nicknamed it the 'Supernatural Politics Powder Keg', had an _alien spaceship _crash onto it...FROM THE DIMENSIONAL GAP. Normally this would have tickled his fancy, but it had fallen on _Kuoh_ which was the place that was only a hop away from inciting another Great War. All the major playing factions in the area were sending representatives to examine the crash site and hopefully work out some kind of peace with the interdimensional travelers.

The Governor of the Grigori couldn't fathom why the Underworld thought sending _Serafall Leviathan_, the wide proclaimed 'least stable Maou' (a feat in and of itself if one were to meet Sirzechs Lucifer) to a meeting where patience and calm charisma were required.

And Heaven had sent that smug bastard Uriel, always looking down on everyone despite being on the lower end of the height spectrum. Azazel was sure that the only REAL reason he turned his nose up at everyone was so that he could actually make eye contact.

At least the Youkai had sent Yasaka, who seemed rather level headed. Then Serafall had decided to _ignore _every rule that had been set up and forgo the negotiations to charge in and reincarnate all willy nilly. Afterward, he had lost the Rock Paper Scissors match (after being tricked by that cunning stork Uriel!) and was forced to explain the situation to a rather peeved Kyuubi.

Luckily, they had been interrupted by _dear Serafall's _newest Knight! Unluckily, he was a battle crazed sociopath. Which in turn brought him to this moment, where a fist traveling at speeds that would make sound itself jealous was traveling right to his moneymaker, the one on his upper body.

Why God? What had he done to deserve this? He didn't expect an answer because Daddy dearest was sleeping with the fishes, but this sort of thing seemed far too horrible to have just happened naturally.

As the fist neared Azazel's mind began to process the situation in overdrive. He couldn't dodge fast enough to not be killed, he couldn't block without being severely injured which in turn would leave him vulnerable to the next hit. He _could try _to weaken the attack by summon a spear to and try to lessen the impact, but once again he doubted he would be fast enough to prevent his head from being turned into Fallen Angel pasta. That left one option. He loosened all his muscles, leaning back slightly. The air force from the attack was indeed formidable, but if he timed it just right and fell back at the right angle he would simply fall on the ground.

As he had hoped the air pressure boosted his descent to the ground hard enough to bruise his back while the hill they were on was shattered.

Summoning a highly concentrated Light Spear into his hand, Azazel jumped up and stabbed at the Knight with as much force he could muster. It met the armor before shattering completely, the spear did that is.

This guy was using cheat codes in real life and Azazel was not enjoying that. The bastard smirked, amusement glittering in an eye filled with endless blood lust. His hand was pulling back and Azazel realized that this was it, the fatal blow. He was being annihilated like a random stray Devil attacking an Ultimate Class.

Then the Foxfire hit engulfing his opponent followed by a storm of blistering white spears. Azazel, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, jumped back to the side of Uriel and Yasaka.

"Thanks"

Uriel snorted

"If you died someone like Kokabiel would be put in charge and I would rather avoid another Great War," The angel looked smug, "Such peace is worth your continued survival, surprisingly."

Yasaka giggled as Azazel shot her a betrayed glare.

The fire cleared as grim laughter filled the air.

"I felt that one, a little bit." The alien walked forward from the flames (Azazel noticed that it was the Dio walk, though it was probably unintentional) the only damage being a barely noticeable burn on his chest, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Boros, Dominator of the Universe, Ex-leader of the Dark Matter pirates, and newly reincarnated Knight of the 'Maou', Serafall Leviathan."

"Surely she wouldn't just let her Servant roam around and start another Great War?" Yasaka muttered, under her breath.

"No, that's _exactly _what she would do," Azazel replied, Uriel, nodding in agreement. "To be honest, we really should have been expecting something like this from her."

Boros, the smug alien pirate bastard he was, simply stood their arms crossed.

"Interesting, since you are all far too weak to do serious damage to me in straight combat, I shall stand here and allow you to 'hit me with everything you've got'."

Uriel glared at him.

"Are you arrogant enough to believe yourself capable of weathering attacks from several combatants who reign supreme in their factions?"

Boros lazily looked at him, seeming more amused than before.

"It is not arrogance if I am capable of such a thing."

Alright, it was time to shut this guy up. With a quick look at Uriel, both he and his brother raised their arms and summoned an endless myriad of concentrated light spears. Their raw condensed power enough to fill the air with holy pressure. Yasaka raised her arms and wrapped the spears with the destructive force known as Fox Fire while placing illusions that increased pain reception over their foe.

He seemed unfazed by the sheer display of power, opening his arms as they hit him with a combo that could've put the likes of Vritra down in the ground.

Azazel looked totally glum as the smoke cleared and the damage was completely minuscule. A few cracks in that natural armor, singed, and a few strands of pink hair had fallen.

The ground was shatter and burnt to a crisp, the trees naught but ash. But Boros was mostly unharmed.

"As I said before, it is not arrogance if I am capable of backing up my words with actions," The Dominator of the Universe flexed slightly, stretching his arms, "A feat that you were incapable of doing, as such I shall you a slight mercy and simply cripple you for life."

He got into a stance and leaned back as energy began to condense and form at his chest and proceed to output energy that casually dwarfed Yasaka, Azazel, and Uriel's combined combo reigned in just enough not kill them but merely main beyond description.

That was until both his arms turned to ice and shattered, surprising everyone present.

"Who…" And then the bald man wearing a ridiculous costume appeared and karate chopped Boros in the neck, knocking him out instantly.

"Bad Boreoz, you can't just go around and attack people for your own entertainment!" Saitama chastised heavily, "We literally just had this discussion like less than an hour ago."

"Don't worry Saita-chan, this one is my fault, I didn't really explain everything to him before I went after you!" The impudent little Satan replied with a happy chirp.

"**You**" Uriel growled, Azazel felt that this was an acceptable reaction and leveled his own glare. Yasaka looked slightly furious, but then again her usual calmness and patience had made such a slight facial change all the more pronounced.

"Why didn't you wait for us to discuss the situation before rushing in Serafall, we talked about this." The woman had the gall to look confused, "Oh yeah, that, I didn't pay attention to any of that, plus I did call dibs."

"Dibs are not a legally binding statement." Yasaka was not amused, good, let them feel what he felt whenever he visited the Underworld, "You should've waited."

"But if she waited Borelo would've been a pile of ashes, so…" Saitama finally cut in.

"Who?"

"Borgo?" He tried again.

Azazel was aghast,

"Do you mean _Boros_?"

He nodded. Who was this person? Was he an associate of the alien? A

"Who are you?"

"I'm Saitama, B Class Hero for Fun and Profit, also I work for Serafall now?"

"I'm guessing you came with him" Azazel sighed, gesturing at the unconscious alien, "How do you not know his name if you were traveling in the same ship?"

"First off, I'm really bad with names bird dude, secondly that guy blew up a city on my planet just to get a good fight so I killed him and here we are."

That meant…

"Are you stronger than him?" Yasaka asked, doubtfully gesturing at the fallen Conqueror.

"Yup."

Azazel prided himself on his ability to read people (and aliens) like a book. As such he could not tell the man emitting any tells or signs of deceit. So either he was the supreme lord of poker and a master liar or he was telling the truth. Honestly, Azazel didn't know which option was scarier.

"You know what I'm done, this day is just...shit." Azazel finally said, walking away. Uriel sighed as Yasaka continued to glare at Serafall.

"This day has been quite 'shitty' for me too, as such we shall reconvene in a week's time at Kyoto where we will discuss Serafall's actions and whether or not repercussions must be repaid." Serafall nodded before walking away, Saitama closely behind dragging Boros' unconscious body through the scorched landscape.

Azazel, who had stopped walking away came up to a peeved Yasaka and an exhausted Uriel.

"You know anything we decide is made pointless by those two powerhouses right? They're basically Super Devils, if not stronger, giving the Devils an unparalleled advantage and even more leverage on the other factions than they do now. It was a gutsy move, but Sera-chan's got us in check." Azazel mused.

"I know, its why I let her go instead of having her clean up this mess, if she gets whatever's in that along with those two we might as well throw in the towel and all join the Devil faction." Yasaka replied, groaning, "Oh well, since outside of the Devil Faction I have the most claim to this territory, I'll claim the wreckage and all the materials inside."

Uriel and Azazel sighed dejectedly.

"That's fair, but if I'm willing to give some of my Grigori workers to help would you be willing to grant me access to the technology and knowledge granted?" Azazel asked. Yasaka thought for a moment before nodding her head in acceptance.

As they left Uriel realized that Heaven was the only faction that didn't gain anything from the negotiations.

He swore quite vividly, in several different languages too.

"How am I going to explain this to Michael and Gabriel?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yeah, I know its a bit shaky towards the end, so I might revamp it when I feel the urge to sometime this week but I think the beginning went pretty well. Get ready for some Boros character development soon! I love him in the show and it'll be a pleasure to see how he grows! _

_Also, the reason why Serafall managed to disarm Boros (get it?) was by freezing the blood in his Dio style (I've been watching too much JoJo), though with time and preparation our favorite maniacal alien dictator could learn how to use his energy to prevent this._

_Until next time!_


End file.
